Pet Him Backwards
by FlamesEmbrace
Summary: You only hurt the ones you love especially if you only love the one you hate. Tales of sparring matches and other things in the rain. SasuNaru oneshot.


**Pet Him Backwards**

by **Ember**

**A/N**: You say 'plotless' like it's a _bad_ thing.

Look, everyone! It's Ember's first lemon! (Everyone: Awww...) You know that time in everyone's life when the hormones go 'splodey? Well... Here's evidence that my ovaries have been filled with dynamite since my fourteenth birthday and my hormones have gone 'splodey many, many times. (Ember, your pheromones are showing... Omygawd, where!)

But Ember, where is it in the timeline? Are they of legal age to be in a porno? Do you have ANY idea how out-of-character Naruto is?

Shut up, inner muse. You know NOTHING of artistic creativity. And you shut up, too, WordPerfect spell check. Cum is too a word. Stop judging me! XD

Sex looks painful when you look at it from the outside. And that's just long enough of an A/N to be acceptable:D

**Dedication**: Ah... I dunno. My sister sort-of inspired this during an odd but intriguing conversation about her boyfriend, but she doesn't watch or read Naruto so she'll never read it. Hopefully. I think she's still weirded out by the thought of me with a sex drive. Hmm. Well, I'll dedicate it to her anyway. :D

**Warnings**: Yaoi, lemon, yaoi lemon, smut, gay smut, two-boy unfing, PWP, come on, _you've been warned_, profanity, mild violence

**Disclaimer**: Actually, I do own Naruto. I bought it. For three dollars and a pomegranate.

...Alright, not really. Mmm, pomegranate...! Naruto © Kishimoto.

¤¤¤¤

Long fingers impatiently pushed a wet lock of hair out of black eyes, shoving it behind his ear; after a second of movement it slid back down along the rain-slick skin of his face, sticking with the cold water to the frame of his skull. Sasuke scowled and shoved it back again, dragging the tips of his fingers through the rain-soaked lengths of his black mane, growling as they hit a waterlogged tangle.

"Sasuke..." The half-whining, half-bitter voice was probably the only thing audible over the steady static of the rain. Naruto looked thoroughly displeased- upset at the weather, upset at the fact that his only company was _Sasuke_, for god's sake, upset that he'd had to wait four _minutes_ for Sasuke before the dark-haired shinobi had showed up. The fact that his blonde hair was in wet locks down his face, darkened to a burnished gold and making trails of bright contrast to his tanned skin made him look somehow like a dejected and abandoned puppy. He'd never looked particularly vulpine, but at the moment Sasuke couldn't see any resemblance to the _kyuubi_ demon supposedly living inside the blonde. Just some lost kid out in the rain, ready to prove himself eternally stronger even though every time he got beaten down and force-fed his pride. "I thought we came here to train, Sasuke. Come on; I'm ready to kick your ass already! What're you waiting for, hoping to get a chance by catching me off-guard?"

Sasuke rose one black eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. The moisture on his shirt beaded into droplets that ran down his arms, soaking into the dozens of similar courses that already ran down the pale skin. "Actually," the darker shinobi said quietly, his voice carrying over the rain as if the noise didn't dare block him out, "I'm waiting for you to stop talking so that you can concentrate on fighting me and maybe not humiliate yourself so quickly this time."

Bright blue eyes narrowed and Naruto shoved his soaked blonde locks out of his face with a voracious swipe. "You're asking for it, Sasuke," he said warningly, the hint of a challenging smile gathering like more water at the corners of his mouth. Sasuke hid his own smile by pretending to wipe some of the rain from his eyes; that expression, the one that was so arrogantly, stupidly determined, was the one Sasuke savored the most.

He probed a little further, trying to make it flourish in whole. "Asking for what? For you to try and fight with me and end up tripping yourself and falling in the mud again? As amusing as that was, I'd prefer to just start sparring, idiot."

Naruto opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then was gone. Caught off-guard, Sasuke's body tensed- then fell to the side as an orange streak crashed in from behind him. Sasuke grinned and pulled a kunai from his belt, lobbing it hard at the retreating back. It could have killed Naruto- had it been Naruto. But as expected, the shadow-clone exploded in a column of smoke and two more dropped from the tree branches, rushing at him with identical yells. Sasuke dodged to the left to avoid one and jammed another kunai into the left-wing one's throat. Like the first, it combusted into smoke with a soft _sputz_.

The second was gone and Sasuke took off into the trees, running along the slick-barked branches. The biggest benefit to dressing in grayscale- he could see Naruto- any Naruto, or all available Narutos- coming in from half a mile away, but with the rain making everything sort of dulled and colorless, _he_ was a lot closer to invisible. He lost his footing twice on his run but he knew that if _his_ equilibrium was thrown off this much by a little rain then Naruto would be way behind him, probably already collecting bruises from his slide. This wasn't the first time a storm or a little bad weather had failed to forestall their training, though it was worst of all in the snow, when everything was slippery and cold and there was extra ammunition all around you if you could lob a snowball hard enough to knock a shinobi from a treebranch.

So Sasuke wasn't surprised that, when he finally did stop, he had to wait a second before instinct was slamming his body out of the trees and moving him away from where he had perched, his conscious mind translating the snap of someone heavy landing on a nearby branch a millisecond after he'd moved. He slid a shruiken out of a pocket in his shoe's heel and lobbed it at the shadow-clone, which after it burst was immediately replaced by two more.

"Come on, Naruto," he growled to the empty sky, lunging at the two clones and knocking them both, breathless, to the ground before stomping the existence out of them. "As diverting as you must think your little mimics are, they get old very fast." It would be so much more fun if Naruto had another trick he could employ, just every once in a while.

"Do you really think so?" Sasuke's eyes tracked the blonde speaker in his run through the branches, in a circle around his teammate. Damn it, it was another clone. And there was another, right above it. And another, over there, and another, to the right, and another, and another, and there was another...

Ten, a dozen, twenty, twenty-five, they completely surrounded him, all of them clones. Sasuke grinned, his pupils slowly staining blood red, the Sharingan swimming inside of them, and hastily preformed the seals for his Fireball no Jutsu, watching the milling blondes around him.

They tried to get onto him before he could finish the seal, but as always whenever Naruto tried to outmuscle him with Kage Bunshin, Sasuke was a little bit faster.

There was a long, echoing series of _sputz_es, like a stampede over bubble wrap, and an irate hiss of steam from the scorched rain, and Sasuke cut the attack short with just one shinobi catapulting towards him. He grinned and ducked out of the blonde's way, straightening and regarding his rival coldly, the red already straining from his pupils. He didn't need the Sharingan to beat Naruto, after all- not when there was only one, at least.

The kitsune pouted, running his fingers through his wet hair. "How do you _do_ that?" The mist from the rain and the fireball clouded the entire section of the forest, lighting down around them.

Sasuke watched his rival carefully, making sure the little brat didn't sneak up behind him this time. "What?" he asked, half-heartedly. The blonde was swaying back and forth, slowly, slightly, looking for an opening even as he seriously talked. The rain had hammered down on him; as always once they got into their spar, he'd shed his orange jacket and the white shirt beneath had soaked through, showing the print of his chest beneath. Sasuke had trained himself to not be distracted by it but so long as he kept alert he let his eyes idly trace the lines of shadow.

Blue eyes met his, looking frustrated and bitter. "That _thing_."

"Sharingan?"

"No." His mouth screwed up into an even more irate pout. "It's like, you can tell which one's me and which one's the shadow clone. _Without_ Sharingan. No one else can do that. Do I do something wrong with them? Is it the hair?"

Sasuke looked at him, a little curiously. "No." Actually- and he would never say this, not out loud- but Naruto's clones were perfect. They looked everything like him, down to the tangles in his blonde mop and the slightly-curving 'whiskers'.

"Is it the shirt?"

"No." It wasn't anything that most anyone would be able to pick out, anyway. He didn't think even Sakura or Kakashi would be able to tell the difference between Naruto and his Kage Bunshin- of course, neither Sakura nor Kakashi got attacked by the kitsune on the same regular basis that Sasuke did. They didn't know the little things that could never really be transcribed onto a clone, because a clone could never really be Naruto...

"It's the nose, isn't it?"

Sarcastically, Sasuke replied, "Yes. Naruto. It's the nose. In fact-" and then he fell silent and vanished. Naruto, who had _just_ played the exact same trick, lunged to the left to dodge whatever was going to happen, but as always Sasuke was just a little bit faster. The edge of his foot caught the inside of the kitsune's knee, and the smaller boy buckled. He was about to fall face-first into the mud when he felt fingers bury into his wet, tangled hair, and the cold edge of a kunai pressed against his throat. Balancing on his knees, his head held up by his blonde mass, he stayed perfectly still, waiting for Sasuke's predicted but always hated last words.

"I win."

The blonde pouted and writhed slightly, the metal blade scraping lightly over his throat, his hair pulling painfully on his scalp. He whimpered lightly, but neither gave until he gave in. "God damn you, Sasuke, that wasn't fair."

"How so? You did the same thing to me."

"But I was being _serious_, talking to you."

"You let your guard down."

"You're my friend! I thought I could do that around you!"

"I never said that I was your friend."

"I hate you!"

"I hate you, too." Simply stated, neutral; that was far from the first time they'd confirmed their mutual loathing towards each other and there was no longer any passion to the words because they were expected. Simply put, because they both knew it.

They stood like that for another minute, completely still, the blade still pressed against the blonde's throat, the black-haired shinobi still gripping Naruto's hair. The kistune wriggled a little, and whined, when the sound of rain and the uncomfortable position had finally driven him insane, "Will you let me go?"

"When you say it."

"No!"

"Hn."

There was another moment of silence, and neither of them moved. Again, Naruto was the first to give in. "Fine. What do I have to say?"

"You know what you have to say."

"No, I don't."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, though Naruto, from his position, didn't see. "Say I won, idiot."

Naruto snorted, then, after another silent second, said, "Fine. Sasuke-"

He had aimed for the black-haired shinobi's crotch, but he hadn't been able to properly aim while staring straight ahead so his head, when jerked back from the kunai's blade, only connected hard with Sasuke's thigh. Still, it was unexpected and the taller ninja's grip in his hair loosened. The kitsune reached up, hands flailing for any grip, and as his right curled around Sasuke's elbow and the left got a bunch of cloth from his shirt, he threw his whole weight and all the strength from his torso into a single motion, unbalancing the dark boy and heaving him over Naruto's head. His right arm released the other boy and snatched a shruiken from his belt, while his left pressed his rival into the mud, his fingers splayed out over the knots of muscle of the older boy's chest, the many points of the throwing-star pressing gingerly into Sasuke's throat as their positions were reversed.

"-I win," Naruto said gleefully.

He got about three seconds of gleeful victory before the presence beneath his hand and weapon were suddenly gone and his shruiken was sticking violently from the throat of a waterlogged tree limb. Sasuke stood a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. "Don't talk, Naruto. You're just proving how stupid you really are."

The blonde smirked, ripped the throwing-star from the wood, and heaved it at the black-haired boy. He'd meant to use it as a distraction but Sasuke saw through it and rolled under the weapon's flight, towards his rival, aiming a fluid kick at the blonde's chest. Forced onto the defensive, Naruto staggered a few paces away, watching as Sasuke glided back into position, hearing the dull thunk as, a millisecond after both shinobi had stopped moving, the shruiken hit the trunk of a tree. Naruto watched Sasuke, thoroughly enjoying the way the black-haired boy was moving. He loved watching him, the same way people liked watching tigers pacing in a zoo or huge snakes choking the life out of rodents- if there was the added bonus of someone being absurdly turned on by the way the muscles all moved together under the waterlogged, and therefore somewhat revealing, dark shirt, the graceful glide that he used to attack and withdraw.

He grinned competitively at his rival- he liked the way corners of Sasuke's lips would lift just slightly when he smiled like that, like he had been watching the kitsune's face, waiting for the challenging expression. "Do you always have to call me an idiot, Sasuke? Admit it- I caught you off guard!"

"As if someone with the intellect of one of Kakashi's novel heroines could catch me off-guard. I let you get away with it, idiot."

"You did not! You always have to act like you're being forced into contact with me, jerk!"

"I am. If there was a single competent shinobi available at the moment, I would go train with them, but there aren't any handy and I need to spar. Some of us are serious about being shinobi, and those who don't want to spend their lives as weak children finishing dead last in everything need to get stronger. But you wouldn't know about that."

Actually, Shikamaru and Neji were both available, if Sasuke had been that adamant about finding another partner. Sure, neither of them would be particularly enthusiastic about coming out and trudging through the woods in the rain to toss kunai, but if he had worked at it Sasuke might have been able to convince Neji, at least. Naruto wasn't going to believe his rival either way, anyway. "Yeah, sure. You expect me to feel sorry for _you_, but at least the person _you're_ training with is civil, and competent, and somewhat strong, too-"

This time, the black-haired boy couldn't catch him off-guard. He was moving as soon as he saw Sasuke move, sticking to the trunk of a tree fifty feet in the air.

"Hn," Sasuke sneered, not even looking up at his rival perching above him.

"I hate you, too," Naruto replied, rolling his eyes as he translated his rival's half-hearted grunt. Simply put, because they both knew it already. He released the chakra sticking him to the tree and sprang at the darker haired shinobi, a kunai held out, but his attack was neatly dodged, a shruiken burying into the earth where he had been a fraction of a second before. And so it kept going, peppered every once in a while with an verbal spar for a change of pace, reaffirming their hatred for one another every time it looked like one boy had the edge over another. And of course they hated each other. Without one, it would all be so much simpler for the other; Sasuke wouldn't have ever had to have come back from Orochimaru; right now he would be the most powerful shinobi alive, his brother would be a bitter and fading memory. Naruto would have been just another stupid kid trying to become Hokage, like every other ambitious ninja; he wouldn't be any closer to it and he wouldn't have anything to fight for anyway.

To everyone in Konoha, and probably, on some outermost level, to Sasuke himself, the genius ninja hadn't come back from Orochimaru for anyone alive but himself; he just wasn't there one day and another day he was, still silent, shrugging and blowing questioners off like nothing had ever happened. Who knew why he had gone in the first place? Who knew why he had come back?

To everyone in Konoha, who cared what Naruto did, or why, anyway?

They usually kept sparring until one came out on top or they were both too tired to continue, and even in the case of the latter they kept on going, pushing themselves, trying to prove that they wouldn't be the first to stop. Finally, thoroughly winded, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his stomach in the mud and planted his knee on the blonde's lower back, his fingers once more raking through his hair.

Breathless, voice taut with pain of bruises and scratches that were already starting to heal, Naruto hissed, "Alright, fine. You win. Fucking happy?" The pressure was finally released and he sat up stiffly, shooting a light-hearted glare at his teammate. "God, you're obsessed, you know. It's not like it matters who wins." They both knew he was bluffing it out, but Sasuke didn't say anything, just pushed stray, soaked wisps of hair out of his face and rolled his eyes skyward, casually sitting in a slightly more grass-covered and therefore less muddy area where he could recline against the damp trunk of a tree. He could have said, 'it mattered yesterday,' but that would have been just reminding the blonde that he had _won_ yesterday, which wasn't something Sasuke wanted anyone to remember. So he lidded his eyes at half-mast to hide the way they trailed the blonde, like always after a spar, the way he got up bitterly, looked down with a grimace at the streaks of mud across his white shirt, and tried to wipe the mud from the undersides of his arms with his fingers.

Finally, he peeled the wet shirt off his head and used the more-or-less clean underside of it to wipe the dirt from his arms, grinning as sweat and grime rubbed off to leave slightly-raw, rain-wet skin behind. Sasuke tried not to stare but in the end just gave in to it; he'd seen Naruto without a shirt before and he'd never been able to keep from ogling him. Every inch of his body was soaked, but his lips and tongue were dry as he watched the flicker of muscle under the _kyuubi_ bearer's tan skin. The blonde looked at him, glanced away, swiped at his lips with a pink tongue, and held out the dirt-slathered white cloth, tossing it to the Uchiha wordlessly.

"Hn." It was as close to 'thank you' as Naruto was going to get and, to tell the truth, it was closer than he'd expected. The black-haired shinobi looked over the shirt, found a little bit of white that hadn't been covered in grime, and used it to clean up a little, leaving it in a pile as he stood up.

"Where're we going?" His earlier tension abandoned, Naruto hopped up beside his rival, grinning, and shook out his mass of blonde hair like a dog.

Sasuke contemplated telling the blonde that _he_ was going further into the woods, where there was less mud and more grass and a little more privacy, where he could practice jutsus and meditate, and _Naruto_ was going home, but the years they had spent as teammates had proved beyond a doubt that with the kitsune, Sasuke had gotten a spaniel. He would follow whether or not he was invited. So, "This way," he said, and led the way towards a place he couldn't remember ever telling anyone. Naruto followed.

It took a few minutes to get there, walking side-by-side, every so-often their arms sliding against each other, rain-slick and cool. Sasuke kept his breathing even, his gaze snapped forward, but it was an effort in self control. Naruto kept his breath quiet, looked down and snuck glances at his stoic teammate, showing every inch of a titan who didn't care either way. Would Sasuke even care if he knew what Naruto thought? Probably not; what did the feelings of the village's least popular shinobi matter to someone who had flocks of fangirls and enough fame to gag a horse? Naruto felt his finger's grace the Uchiha's and moved a pace to the right, stiffly and automatically putting some distance between them, and in Sasuke's face, was that a flash of... never mind, it was gone.

The ground got a little more grassy, greener, little lakes of water filling their footprints in the ground like a tiny, flooding forest of its own. When the grass got thick enough that there was almost no more mud, Sasuke stopped and knelt on the ground, sinking down and relaxing almost completely, legs curled under him. He meant to start meditating, but found himself unable to lose his mind like that, and just sat there, watching his rival as he looked around. Sasuke hadn't ever shown this place to anyone, he was sure of it, now, though he didn't know _why_; maybe it just felt too... private, when he was alone. Seeing the sudden light in the blonde's face, though, when he walked around and looked at the flowering bushes and thick green carpet and strands of sunlight coming from between the leaves, he didn't really regret losing the privacy...

"It smells good here."

"Hn." But it did smell good, like summer and wet grass. He hadn't ever noticed it before. "Sit down, you're being distracting."

Naruto looked at him, seemed about to say something, then shrugged and half-collapsed onto the grass. Sasuke kept one eye half-opened, watching the blonde as he made an honest, if unsuccessful effort at meditating, then started toying with grass. "Hey, Sasuke?"

The one eye opened completely. The iris was red, like it usually turned whenever he tried or successfully got to meditating; for some reason it was just easier with Sharingan activated. Naruto wasn't bothered by the blood-shot coloration, he was used to it. "What?"

"You don't think you could take me here more often, do you?" He blushed just slightly when Sasuke looked at him oddly, wondering if it was really all that of an odd request. "It's pretty, here."

"Hn." He supposed it was. He'd never really thought of it, much, but now that it was mentioned... Yeah, it wasn't that bad, was it?

For once, Naruto couldn't understand Sasuke monotonous grunts. "Was that a 'yes-hn' or a 'no-hn'?"

Sasuke closed both eyes and let his shoulder inch upward and sag back down in a silent shrug. Naruto shrugged, then, biting his lip at the sudden silence, got up and padded over to his teammate, sitting down with a quiet 'umph' next to him. The one eye opened again, trailing onto the blonde, then he seemed to dismiss him and closed it again, almost all the way, leaving just a sliver of sight locked onto the unbearably wet, naked chest.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up." But really, he kind of hoped the blonde wouldn't shut up; he liked hearing his name come out of Naruto's mouth, in Naruto's voice. He could think of a lot of scenarios in which it would be even better to hear it, and they flashed through his head, now, leaving him uncomfortably at a loss, already fighting down the tingles all the physical contact from sparring had left behind.

"Sasuke... Stop ignoring me." It was halfway between a whine and a demand and Sasuke finally gave in, opening both eyes and locking them into the _kyuubi_ bearer's blue. The blonde's hand was on his shoulder, the fingers digging gently around the muscle, sending something like electric bolts down each of the Uchiha's nerves, turning his spine into pleasantly-liquid slag.

"Naruto-"

He was interrupted, half-way into telling the blonde to shut up and let him concentrate, when the round face came in and their lips met and all thoughts of concentrating disappeared. He froze, his fingers tightening slightly in the grass, hearing the blades squeak as he rocked back slightly, the blonde pressed against his front.

And then, after a second that was altogether too short, Naruto pulled back, face slightly pink, mouth opening and closing minutely. "Ah... sorry."

That's okay, Sasuke thought he replied, but he realized after a second he was incapable of making physical sound. He reached up with one hand and lay two fingers over his lips, which felt like there were ants running over them, tingling like a leaf hit by lightning. Naruto took his silence drastically different than it was meant- or than it _would_ have been meant, had it been intentional- and inched further away, to Sasuke's mortification. "I... just..." The blonde was stammering and sounded like even that was a struggle; Sasuke knew how he felt. "...don't like... people to ignore me."

Sasuke finally found his tongue and opened his mouth to speak, then found he had nothing to say and closed it again. This was horrible. Okay, he'd admitted to himself a long time ago that he did, indeed, have a crush, and that was fine; he was Uchiha Sasuke and he was allowed to have a crush if he wanted one. But this... this was awful, there was no justification for the complete and total embarrassment, or the silence, or the having-no-clue-what-to-say-or-do-...ness.

So Naruto filled the silence again. "Ah... I should go now, then?"

This, at least, he knew how to respond to. And he found, much to his relief, that he could indeed force the word to form on his tongue, expel from his lips. "No." And then it was just a matter of moving forward- he always _had_ been faster- moving his hand behind Naruto's head, and tangling his fingers in the soaked, blonde hair, pulling his head back so it tilted up to him and kissing him, hard, covering his lips with Sasuke's mouth, running his tongue over the line of Naruto surprised smile. The jaw parted easily, willingly; his lips were cool from the rain but his tongue was warm and Sasuke's own tongue flitted into the hot cavity of the blonde's mouth and slid along Naruto's, toying with his lower lip, savoring the citrus taste of the other boy.

They pulled away for air and Naruto's hands dipped under Sasuke's shirt, running over the lines of his rival's chest, the knots of muscle and the plane of his collarbone and shoulders. The Uchiha half-smiled down at him, his free arm coiling around his bare torso.

"If I had known this was all it took to shut you up, I would have done it sooner."

The blonde recovered faster than he would have expected. "If I had known _that_, I would have been a lot more loud."

They kissed again, lips and faces warming, getting a taste of rain and woods while locking their mouths together, tongues twisting around one another. There was a brief bout for dominance but it was short, that had already been established as if that was what the spar had been for the whole time. Sasuke's hands spread across his rival's chest, pushing him onto his back onto the grass. The kitsune's fingers were tangled in waterlogged black cloth, pulling his shirt over his shoulders, and he helped the blonde get it over his head, letting the dark pile fall onto the grass. It felt better without it on, the heaviness gone, the rain sliding, cold, down his bare back. Naruto was half-sitting propped on his elbows and his tongue brushed against Sasuke's neck, down to his collarbone, lapping at the dip in it. The Uchiha leaned against him, kneeling over his waist, both hands buried into the blonde snarls of hair, and rolled his hips against the _kyuubi_ bearer's, slowly at first then faster, until Naruto was distracted in his attentions and finally cried out, the twin bulges rubbing against each other, both suffocating on the need for skin-on-skin contact. Tan fingers tore at the button on Sasuke's pants, pushing the waist down, revealing the slender hips and the long, pale legs.

"Black boxers, should have known," Naruto commented, wryly, running his fingers back up Sasuke's leg to get to his underwear. Sasuke grinned evilly down at him and, pulling Naruto's pants down to his knees with one jerk, pushed the important part of his rival's boxers- smiley-faced, of course- down and licked his tip, slowly, pulling the rest of his underwear down over his hips as he ran his tongue along the blonde's length.

As a technique to shut the blonde up, it worked amazingly well. His breath hitched and he seemed to forget, for the moment, his rival's unacceptable state of almost half-dress, fingers clenching the black cloth of Sasuke's boxers. The black-haired boy hesitated, tauntingly, his tongue making little circles on his rival's skin, while he let the blonde squirm. As Sasuke began to slide his tongue along his rival's erection, Naruto managed a single, ragged word, gasped out while his fingers tightened in the darker boy's soaked hair.

"...Sasuke...!"

Sasuke smirked, loving the way the blonde sounded shouting his name like that, wanted it louder, screamed out. Without further hesitation he took his rival into his mouth, feeling the fingers in his hair tighten almost painfully as he moved the lips up and down along it, sucking gently. Naruto's blue eyes widened in pleasure, thrusting carefully into the other boy's mouth, careful about hitting the back of his mouth or deep-throating him. He gasped as he felt the black-haired shinobi's tongue against it, tracing along the hard length. He screamed his rival's name twice more, once in the middle of it when the darker boy sucked hard and took almost the whole length into his mouth, and once when he finally cummed into Sasuke's throat. His rival withdrew, a white stain marking the pale lips, and traced them almost carefully up the blonde's stomach, chest, collarbone and throat, leaving white streaks behind on the tan skin.

Then, he carefully pushed the blonde onto his back against the grass, the rain sliding, now feeling almost shockingly cold against the heat of what they were doing, down Sasuke's back and Naruto's stomach. The darker boy knelt above him, straddling his thighs, sliding his boxers down his legs and slipping them to lie discarded and forgotten with the rest of his clothing. Naruto watched him behind eyelids heavy with desire, his hands spread against the pale, tightly muscled skin of his rival's chest. The satisfaction the blow job had left was replaced by another fervor and his arousal was obvious, growing visibly as Sasuke lowered himself on top of the blonde and rubbed their erections together, slick with rain and cum. At Naruto's encouraging gasp he did it again, harder, then again, until he had the kitsune writhing under him again. Then, tracing his lips up the blonde's neck, to lingering against his earlobe, every breath tickling the inside of his rival's ear, he readjusted, pale legs sliding along the tan, pushing them up and out of the way.

"This is going to hurt like all hell," he warned him, poking against his entrance, waiting for Naruto's response before starting.

"No shit," the blonde managed between gasps and pants of desire. "Just... do it. Please...?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, a little surprised by the response, then bent over and locked lips with the blonde again before he could remark about how only the future Hokage begging could ever make Konoha's stone smile. And then he entered his rival, the blonde breaking their kiss to cry out as he was stretched outward, moaning in pain and pleasure as his sweet spot was hit, fingers clenching and unclenching in the wet grass. Sasuke slowed down, even though surrounded by his rival's warmth he wanted nothing but to be completely encompassed by the tight opening. After a few seconds he'd readjusted; the pain was gone from Naruto's voice and the moans shaped into a name, "Sasuke..." and the blonde was moving in approval, legs locked with his rival's, eyes closed in pleasure. The Uchiha entered him fully, to the hilt, then started back out, then back in, slowly at first then with increased fervor, responding to Naruto's shouted encouragements. He grabbed the blonde's erection and began pumping it, thumb over the tip, feeling the kitsune's hands against the skin on his back, leaving red marks against the white as he moaned beneath him, their bodies slick with rain running against each other. He slammed in and out, savoring the sounds of appreciation under him, one hand sliding up and down the other boy's stomach, the other along his length, his thumb catching the white cum as it escaped. Gasping as he climaxed, his left hand tightened over his rival's shoulder while the right one finished the blonde's minstrations. Naruto's voice screamed out his name one more time, then, relaxed with the release, Sasuke pulled out and lay languorously next to him, wear from the spar and sex enough to drain him. His right hand was white and sticky and he wiped it off daintily on the wet grass, leaving a pale stain on the green.

Naruto lay beside him, sated and content, quietly panting and enjoying the way the rain hit his heated skin. Their scents had mingled completely with each other and the smell of the grass and the trees, leaving the air heavy with a sort of perfect aftertaste to... what they had done.

What had they done?

Naruto looked over, watching as his companion pillowed his head with his arms and wondered, quietly, why. Not why _he_, Naruto had done it; hell, everyone liked Sasuke, everyone crushed on Sasuke, he wasn't immune and hadn't been for a long time. But why had the black-haired shinobi bothered? Why Naruto, of all the people in Konoha or in fact the entire world; why Naruto when he could have had anyone he wanted? He looked at the white form next to him, stretched out and beautiful, and knew that the Uchiha was out of his league, so why had Sasuke wasted time and effort with him when he could have had Sakura, or Ino, or even Neji or... anyone? Anyone he had wanted?

"...Sasuke...?" He hadn't wanted it to come out like he was whining but it had just occurred that maybe Sasuke didn't care about him like that, maybe the black-haired shinobi had only done it because... because...

The Uchiha might have read the thought off his face, even without the Sharingan activated; he answered the blonde's concerns in one fluid motion, sitting up, tilting Naruto's face up and kissing him, quietly and chastely but putting everything he felt into the action. Naruto couldn't help but respond, opening his mouth, sliding his tongue against his rival's until the darker boy drew away. "Shut up, idiot," Sasuke said quietly, voice almost inaudible over the steady static of the rainfall. "It's already perfect. You'll ruin it."

"Hey!" Naruto opened his mouth to say something more but the Uchiha was lying down again, and suddenly he was exhausted, much too tired to keep up his side of a conversation, much less an argument. He lay down, his head resting on Sasuke's chest, and felt, after a second of hesitation, the other shinobi's hand move up to brush the sopping locks of blonde hair out of his face. He closed his eyes and thought, thoughts confused and fuzzy with sleep. Thought about why Sasuke would do this, like this, with him when he could have had anyone he wanted, and could only really think of one reason why.

He smiled to himself, eyes opening to a sliver of blue and staring into the gray sky between the green glimpses of trees. _Maybe it is already perfect._ "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" By the sound of it, he wasn't the only one not quite awake.

With a voice thick with sleep, he managed, "I love you, too," before he was stolen away by the steady pounding of the rain.

¤¤¤¤

...And the end. Whoo! I can't help but stick just a little fluff in there for good measure; I love it too much. Alright, and since I'm justifying writing PWP by telling myself it's to practice lemon and experiment with the characters, I think Sasuke came out pretty good. Generally quiet, insulting when he talks. Naruto, I dunno about. Dialogue-wise, I think he turned out okay; he whines and argues which is about what he's supposed to do. When it comes to the things he _does_, though, he turned out way too uke for me. ()... Well, you'll just have to tell me what you think, won't you. No! I see your mouse going towards the 'back' button! Don't you dare leave without reviewing! (fading out) I'm watching you! I know where you liiiive!


End file.
